1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the head of a golf club used for striking the golf ball between the teeing ground and the putting green, generally referred to as a "golf club".
The principal skill in accurate striking of the golf ball is to correctly contact the ball on that point on the striking face of the club, generally referred to as the "sweet spot".
2. Description of the Prior Art
A presently known golf club head is of the common blade shape having an elongated striking face and a thickness of only about half an inch consistent throughout its length. The thickness of said striking face may vary from the top to the bottom or sole of the club head.
Such a golf club head has the mass, or general overall head weight, evenly distributed over the elongated length of the portion located directly behind the striking face.
Alternatively, there have been developments in iron golf head technology which have provided peripheral weighting of the head mass by constructing the head in such a way as locating the major part of the head material, usually stainless steel, around the perimeter of the head shape. One such design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D276644.
It has generally been tested and agreed that it is desirable for the club head to strike the ball at the "sweet spot", which is accepted by technologists in the industry as having a larger area if the peripheral weighting head design is used. The design of iron head shown in U.S. Pat. No. D276644 is considered to be the most improved design yet devised to provide an iron golf head with an enlarged "sweet spot".
It will be appreciated that considerable skill is required to accurately make contact with the golf ball at the "sweet spot", or centre of the mass of the club head at the forward portion, generally referred to as the "striking face", since the mass, or general overall headweight is spread throughout the length, or back portion of the striking face.
The golf club head with the perimeter weighted cavity back head shape such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. D276644 has a cavity located behind the striking face at that point where the club head is required to make contact with the golf ball. In this case, the actual mass or head weight is generally located around the rear edge or perimeter of the golf head forming what is generally referred to as a "cavity back" golf club head.
It will be appreciated that the cavity back design of golf club head provides a larger sweet spot than would normally be provided in the case of the conventional blade shaped golf club head. However, it will be realised that because of the cavity back design, the thickness of the golf head in the area directly behind the contact point on the striking face where contact is made with the golf ball will be thinner than the striking point of the alternative blade shaped head.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf club with a head so designed as to assist the player, generally referred to as the "golfer", to strike the ball at a point on the striking face which has a large sweet spot and also provides a better chance to "work" the golf ball.